


My Tiggy

by JsPrincess



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemons, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex, Smut, purely porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9525224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JsPrincess/pseuds/JsPrincess
Summary: You and Tig have a lot of Rated X fun.





	

“Tig,” I shouted as my biker boyfriend slammed me against our front door, nipping at my neck. I could feel his hard length pressing against my lower abdomen.

I hopped up and wrapped my legs around his waist as he fumbled with his keys, the bulge in his jeans now pressing deliciously against my center. Soon we were inside the house and Tig slammed the door behind us, carrying me straight to the bedroom. He dropped me on the edge of the bed and knelt between my legs. “I’ve been waiting for this all night baby,” he said as he jerked my panties down my legs and buried his face in the apex of my thighs.

I cried out as he began licking my pussy in long firm strokes from my clit to my entrance. My hips bucked as he circled my clit and he grabbed my hips, and held them down to the bed. 

He pulled my thighs further apart and pushed them back, laying me completely bare before him and surprised me when he moved his tongue lower and lapped at my ass. “Oh God, Tiggy,” I shrieked as my hips bucked toward his face, seeking more contact. 

He began those long, firm licks again, but was soon focusing on my clit. He slid a finger inside my pussy and pumped it in and out a few times, smirking as I writhed against his face. I was so close to my orgasm, my legs were trembling and I couldnt form coherent words, I was just gasping and moaning. 

I hadn't even realized that I’d fisted my hand in his hair until he pulled his finger out of me and I tigtened my fist in his silky curls, missing the contact. 

Moments later I felt his wet finger circle my ass before sliding in and I lost all semblance of control and cried out, thrusting myself on his finger as he continued to trace his tongue in lazy circles around my clit as my orgasm washed over me. 

Once I’d come down, Tig kissed his way back up my body, slwly pushing my blue sundressup and over my head, and nibbled on my ear as he pulled a condom from the nightstand beside the bed. He sat back on his knees and quickly slid the condom over his length. He positioned himself at my entrance and I wrapped my legs around him, using my heels to pull him closer to me. “Fuck me Tiggy,” I practically ordered him.

He didnt have to be asked twice and quickly set a brutal pace that had the bed rocking and had me barreling toward another orgasm in only a few minutes. His hard cock filled me perfectly and the head was pounding against my sweet spot with every thrust. I called out his name as my inner muscles clamped down around him and my back arched off the bed. 

Tig’s pace slowed and he leaned down next to my ear, “Can I fuck your ass baby?”

I moaned and my pussy clenched in response before I could articulate an answer. “God, yes Tiggy. Fuck my ass please,” I begged, once my mind came back to me.

Tig pulled out and helped me roll onto my hands and knees. He scooted back and started rimming me again. The sensation was almost more than I could handle, and I was already babbling incoherently when Tiggy reached for the lube in the drawer and then slide his middle finger inside me. 

I pushed back against the welcome intrusion and Tig took his time stretching me. He kept drizzling more lube over fingers as he added a second finger and scissoring them inside me. By the time he had three fingers inside me, all the way to the last knuckle, I was panting and begging to him to just fuck me already. 

After thoroughly coating his cock with the thick lube, he placed his clean hand on my lower back and used his lube slicked right hand to guide himself inside me. He pushed slowly and I savored every inch of the delicious burn. Tig had prepared me well and there was no pain, only a slight burning stretch. When he was completely inside, Tig paused while I adjusted.

It only took a few seconds before I was pushing back against Tig, fucking myself on his cock. Tig grabbed my hips and started fucking me in earnest. I’d always been a fan of anal play, but Tig was better at it than anyone else I’d ever been with. He wasn't just good at it, he was amazing. Tig was the only man I’d ever been able to have an orgasm with, from just anal stimulation. 

Tig’s hands roamed my body as we rocked together. He ran his hands down my sides, fingertips ghosting along the sides of my breasts, continuing down to grip my hips. Everyone knew Tig the Freak, but I was the only one who saw the gentler side of the man. Sure, he was crazy and freaky, which I loved, but he was also a passionate and caring lover. 

My orgasm began to grow closer and closer, it was always a slow build when we made love like this. It built slow, but it was almost as if my whole body caught fire when I finally hit that peak. My whole body spasmed as Tig gripped my hips, giving me a few more hard thrusts before spilling himself inside the condom. 

As he softened, he pulled out carefully and headed to the bathroom to dispose of the condom. He came back with a warm washcloth and gently wiped most of the lube off my body before covering me with the heavy comforter. I was still laying in a boneless, sated heap in the middle of the bed when he crawled in with me and pulled me into his arms. 

“Love you baby,” he whispered as he nuzzled his face into my thick curly hair. 

“Love you too Tiggy,” I said, smiling lazily as I dozed off to sleep.


End file.
